Reconciliation
by Sara11
Summary: It takes place after the Season 6 finale and Spike has gotten his soul. He goes back to Sunnydale to try to make things right. *Note - Everything that happened in the S6 finale happened here, except Tara dying and Willow wither her big bad magic.
1. Reconciliation Part 1

Reconciliation - Part One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Let us all praise Joss Whedon for them.  
  
*****  
  
His cold black fingernails press lightly against the Summer's doorbell. After what happened last time he was there, he thought it best if he rang. He knew nobody would be happy to see him, they never were. But this time, it would be different. He could barely stand to be around himself. What he did, the things he said. Nobody could ever feel as disappointed, ashamed, as cold or alone as he did. Ever.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn and Tara are slumped sitting on the couch of the Summer's residence.  
  
"Wanna make brownies. I found a new recipe. It includes getting really messy." Tara asked Dawn hopefully.  
  
Dawn shakes her head "Not really in the messy-chocolately sort of mood."  
  
"Oh okay," Tara shrugged, "thumb war?"  
  
"You're on" Dawn smiled.  
  
They grabbed hands and counted to three. They were just getting into it as the doorbell rang. Dawn looked up and Tara pressed her thumb down.  
  
"Ha! I won" Tara proclaimed  
  
"Only by default." Dawn got up from the couch to answer the door. "When I get back, prepare be whooped!"  
  
Dawn reached for the doorknob. It was so cold. The feel of the doorknob chilled her whole body. She knew something was out there. Something not human. But the cold felt familiar. She had felt this before. She turned the doorknob and the door crept open. She found herself staring at charcoal black boots. She looked up and saw a familiar black trench coat. She knew who it was. She looked up, extremely startled, only to see a tired, worn out Spike with his hair messed and his thick dark roots creeping through. She jumped.  
  
*****  
  
It killed Spike to see Dawn like this. He was someone she trusted, or someone she used to trust. When he looked into her eyes he used to see admiration and glee. Now all he could see was is fear.  
  
She backed away slowly, fear and shock in her eyes. He didn't move. He knew it would only make things worse. He didn't know what to say. He should have prepared himself. He opened his mouth slightly and started to speak.  
  
"D-"  
  
"No. Don't. I don't want to hear it. Whatever you were planning to say. just don't. I don't want you to try to make things better with me so you can make them better with Buffy"  
  
He just stood there. He was going to say something, but decided it was best to let her talk. He just looked at her, straight in the eyes. He knew what she was going to say. He had said it to himself more than enough times. But he needed to hear it from somebody else, somebody that wasn't him.  
  
"I know I was your best shot for reconciliation, but it is not going to work that way. Not this time. You hurt Buffy, my sister. One of the only things I have left in my life that means something to me! You cannot just come back and expect to make it better with your dumb British charm. No, nu- uh." It was awkward and silent for a second. "Aren't you going to say something!? You can't just do that!"  
  
"Do what?" The words came out so quickly that Spike hadn't realized he had said anything.  
  
"Stand there! Don't! Either say something or leave." She demanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know I said not to say something but that doesn't mean you shouldn't! You've been alive for like, ever, and you still have no clue what the hell your doing!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face.  
  
She was right. He had no clue what he was doing. He should probably just go back. And stay there. This would never work. Buffy wouldn't love him. She couldn't. Maybe before there could have been something, but now. no, she would never.  
  
Spike started to walk away from the house, when he heard the door open and a soft voice.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to her?"  
  
Spike turned around to see Tara standing in the doorway.  
  
*****  
  
"So Buff, big plans for tonight. Y'know seeing how it's. well. Tuesday and everything." Xander was sitting at a small round table with Willow and Buffy at the Bronze.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Nah. I'll probably patrol a bit. You know, stake a little here, pun a little there. Just your run-of-the-mill patrol."  
  
"Maybe you'll run into a certain head over heels in love with you bleached vampire." Willow said with enthusiasm.  
  
Xander's eyes widen. "Oh, here's hopin!" He says sarcastically crossing his fingers.  
  
"W-well, it's just that, y'know. He has been gone a long time." Willow said in defense.  
  
"Good" snapped Xander  
  
"Xander!" Willow yelled in annoyance. "Hey, guys," Buffy jumped in, " it isn't a big deal. Nothing to get all messed up about. But, things have pretty much been better without him here." Xander looks satisfied. "I never have to worry about him busting in on a patrol," Buffy continued, leaving Xander with no choice but to get up and get a soda, "It is strange, but it's all." Buffy notices a man in a black jacket with bleached hair. Still talking, she gets up and walks towards him. "better now. Uh, excuse me."  
  
Buffy taps the man on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. He looked to be about 17 with a shirt reading "Metallica" in bold silver letters.  
  
"O-oh" Buffy seemed disappointed, "Sorry." She slowly turned her back toward the man and walked away.  
  
"Uh, guys. I think I'm gonna book. I have to get home to Dawn." Buffy explained.  
  
"Ok. Will and I are gonna head on out to the dance floor."  
  
"Yeah. See you at home Buffy." Willow and Xander walked off.  
  
Buffy sighed heavily and left the Bronze, heading for the cemetery.  
  
*****  
  
"To who?" he asked Tara, the concern rising in his voice. "Say something to who?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about. You hurt her. I don't think I have ever seen her so upset before. Sp-"  
  
"I know. I hurt her. I cannot live with that. That's why I am leavin this bloody town. I'll never be back. You won't have to here from me again, pet, I swear it. To hurt Buffy like that I. I just don't know."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Buffy. Yes, she was hurt, but she got over that. She has been through a hell of a lot worse. She is a strong person. But Dawn she..." Her voice began to trail off.  
  
"Dawn? Look, I didn't mean the hurt the little girl. That wasn't my purpose. I don't know what my purpose was."  
  
"Stop it Spike! Stop trying to make things right with me. Telling me this is not going to do any good. You were one of the few people Dawn trusted. She relied on you to protect her. The things you do make a big impact on many people, not just yourself. Your actions were selfish, yes, but get over that. Make things right. Before it is too late. If you don't, you will regret it. Believe me."  
  
Spike turned his back to the door. He stood there for a second, trying to figure it all out. He then softly heard the door shut, and walked away.  
  
***** 


	2. Reconciliation Part 2

Reconciliation - Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Reconciliation - Part One  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked alone in the cemetery, as usual, late at night, as usual. She couldn't help but think what would have happened if that had been Spike back at the Bronze. There were so many things that needed to be said, but so many things that couldn't be said. Not because they were wrong, or harsh, but because she couldn't bring herself to say them. She didn't want to give in. This wall that she had between her and Spike, it made her feel secure. So many things had changed over the years. With Dawn coming, her mother dying, Giles leaving, Xander being engaged. Willow falling in love, becoming addicted to black magic and most of all losing someone she loved, or thought she loved. The wall between her and Spike was the only thing that remained the same, if she let that wall down completely, it could bring all sorts of new things. Things she wasn't ready for, things she couldn't-  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by a large group of vampires creeping out of the bushes. Five, maybe six surrounding her.  
  
"What is this like, a party? My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail, I'm sure."  
  
Buffy charged at one of the vampires, punching him so hard he flew into a nearby tombstone. Another vampire kicked her in the back, she turned sharply. She blocked a punch and threw one of her own, knocking the vamp to the ground. She pulled her stake out of her jacket and dusted the vampire quick. She stood up and her eyes grew wide. Five vamps grew nearer. Two of them jumped and grabbed her. She kicked one-nothing.  
  
"Oh, no. Not good." Buffy struggled to get free, but the vamps were too strong. They began to drag her to a nearby crypt.  
  
***** Spike walked slowly in the cemetery, thinking about what Tara had said. He needed to make things right. Not just with Buffy, but with Dawn and Xander, as hard as that was going to be. He needed to make it all right, to everyone.  
  
He continued walking, not sure where he was going. His crypt seemed to be the best place to go at the time. He stopped walking when he heard a familiar noise. He couldn't hear who or what it was, or what it was saying, but the voice and the tone.  
  
"Buffy?" he said softly to himself. He smiled. He hadn't heard her or seen her in so long. His hearted raced and his palms began to sweat. He heard her again, she sounded closer. His heart ached now, he needed to see her. She is patrolling though, he didn't want to bother. He crept behind a few bushes to wait for her to finish. An object soon flew about his head and landed behind him.  
  
"A stake? What the bloody h- Buffy!?" He looked through the bushes to see Buffy struggling. One, two, five vamps! He didn't want her to see him but he needed to do something. He picked up the stake. For some reason he knew where they were taking her. He ran.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stopped struggling. She just rolled her eyes as they dragged her passed tombstone after tombstone.  
  
"You know, as comfortable and sweet as this is, I can walk on my own."  
  
"We don't have time for your jokes, Slayer." Remarked on of the vamps.  
  
"Ah, somebody didn't get their beauty rest." She teased the vamp.  
  
"Shutup, Slayer." Snapped the same vamp.  
  
"Hey, since we are such good friends now, you can call me Buffy. I actually kind of prefer it. Slayer sounds so.. Prophecy like. Names are good. So what do I call you? Ya know, since we're gonna be spending so much time together."  
  
For some reason, Buffy wasn't scared. She had a weird feeling she would be fine. She wasn't even thinking of how to get out the this situation, she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Ow!" Buffy was slammed against an old rotten table. She knew where she was. She knew exactly. She was in Spike's crypt. Or his old crypt. She didn't know how, but when she looked down she saw that her feet and hands were tied together.  
  
"Ok Slayer, we can do this the hard way, or the fun way." Said a very large vampire who appeared from nowhere. Now, she was scared. Her arms and legs felt weak, She had never felt this way before. She just closed her eyes and bit her lip. Suddenly the big vampire was throw across the room and dusted within a second. The other four vamps ran away in no time. She couldn't see who was there, as her vision had oddly become blurry. But when he, or she, or whatever it was turned to walk away, she smelt the smell of leather as a cold flap of a jacket brushed up against her cheek.  
  
"Wh- wh, no." Buffy passed out in a matter of seconds.  
  
***** 


End file.
